1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cup on which water droplets adhering upon dew condensation do not reach a table or a saucer upon which the cup stands, and a method of fabricating such a cup.
2. Background Art
In general, when cool liquid is poured into a cup, water droplets appear on the outer periphery of the cup since water vapor in the atmosphere near the cup condenses. Upon such condensation, the water droplets start falling down along the outer periphery of the cup. These waterdrops sometimes wet the clothing of the person holding the cup. Heretobefore, a shallow plate or coaster has been placed under the cup to absorb the water drops, or a table napkin has been put around the cup for the same reason.
However, it is troublesome to prepare a table napkin or a coaster each time the drink is served. Also, it is inconvenient to carry the cup together with a table napkin or the like. In addition, it is not practical to provide an automatic vending machine which dispenses liquid and a cup made of paper or synthetic resin with coasters or mats.